


good enough

by myn_x



Series: tumblr requests [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild emotional hurt/comfort, anxiety mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myn_x/pseuds/myn_x
Summary: hi im not deadfor anon fromthis prompt list, original posthere





	good enough

**Author's Note:**

> hi im not dead
> 
> for anon from [this prompt list](https://ohmykokuroo.tumblr.com/post/174439634226/send-a-number-or-2-and-a-pairing-and-ill-try), original post [here](https://ohmykokuroo.tumblr.com/post/174445407386/34-asanoya)

"So I wanted to see about getting another job."

The nonchalant words thrown at Asahi's back stopped him in his tracks, his hands pausing in the midst of rinsing vegetables. He turned around with them still in his grip. Water cascaded down to the floor, but he ignored the mess he was creating.

Noya wouldn't meet his eyes.

He'd sat down at the counter while Asahi was preparing dinner, wordlessly worrying at the skin around his fingernails. Bone-tiredness was etched into the slump of his shoulders and the downward tilt of his neck, and weariness clung to his frame like cobwebs.

Asahi had been worried the past couple of weeks, as Noya had started to take double and even triple shifts, some nights. He hardly saw him, and when he did, he looked like this. Washed out. Bright eyes clouded with exhaustion. It made him _ache_.

"Noya, what's this all about? We've been making the payments on time for a while now and--"

"I'm not doing _enough,_ Asahi." Noya's words were quiet and final, punctuated by the drip of water from the veggies.

No matter how hard Noya insisted that carrying their weight by himself was fine -- Asahi's anxiety had forced him to take an "extended leave" from his own job -- Asahi still felt guilty that Noya worked as hard as he did to keep the home they'd carved out of their dinky little apartment. Asahi did what he could by always leaving food out for Noya to eat when he came home, carrying him to their bed when he crashed on the couch, loving him as hard as he could -- so much that he sometimes thought he'd die -- but he too felt like it wasn't enough.

With a sigh, Asahi set the vegetables aside and stepped toward Noya. "If anything I should be the one going back to work."

Noya finally looked up at him, eyes heavy and half-lidded. "I promised I'd do this for you, for us, while you get your bearings."

Asahi reached for Noya and pulled him to his chest, meeting little resistance as his small frame melted against him.

"In the mean time I have to do more," Noya mumbled.

"Yuu," Asahi groaned. He pulled back and tipped Noya's chin up, forcing their gazes to lock. "Neither of us are alone."

Noya swallowed and waited, sensing that Asahi had more to say. Words had never been Asahi's forte, but this wasn't a conversation he would run from. Noya proved over and over again that he would do anything for Asahi, and Asahi wanted and needed to be a pillar for Noya, too.

"This?" Asahi gestured to the space around them, echoes of their life together imprinted on nearly every surface. "You? What we have? It's good, Noya, it's all I need. All I'll ever need."

"Asahi."

"I'm going to get better as fast as I can so I can go back to my job--"

"Asahi."

"--and then you won't have to work so many hours or get another job and we'll have more time to spend together--"

"Asahi."

"--I'll still make dinner and stuff because I actually really like cooking, and maybe we can work it out so that we both get weekends off to do things--"

" _Asahi_." Noya cupped Asahi's cheeks with gentle, calloused hands and drew his attention back to the present. "You're right; we aren't alone."

Bewildered by his own rambling, Asahi felt his face grow hot under Noya's fingers. The fond manner in which Noya regarded him doubled his self-consciousness, but more than that, Asahi was happy that he'd been able to at least reassure Noya and put the spark back in his eyes.

The ghost of a goofy smile on his lips, Noya buried his face back into Asahi's chest. "Let me help with dinner tonight," he murmured. 

Noya was plenty strong on his own -- it was one of the infinite things Asahi loved about him -- but they had both learned he was strongest with Asahi at his side.

They were more than good enough for each other, and that was all that mattered.

"Only if you kiss me first."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://fucklev.tumblr.com) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovedeluxxxe)


End file.
